PRO LO GUE WITH VOCALOID
by Evamaru-Imitation Girl
Summary: Para vocaloid tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah cerita yang belum ada jalan ceritanya. Bertemu dengan Author sadis bin aneh dan mendapat sebuah BOM (?) darinya. Bagaimanakah nasib Vocaloid saat bertemu dengan sang author itu?


**PRO LO GUE WITH VOCALOID**

**Disclaimer : ©Yamaha, Crypton, De el el**

**Story : Evamaru**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : K (Jelas! -_-)**

**Summary : Para vocaloid tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah cerita yang belum ada jalan ceritanya. Bertemu dengan Author sadis bin aneh dan mendapat sebuah BOM (?) darinya. Bagaimanakah nasib Vocaloid saat bertemu dengan sang author itu?**

**WARNING! : PERHATIAN! KARAKTER2 INI BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI MILIK YAMAHA! Segala tentang OOC, typo dan ke-GaJan mohon dimaafkan ^^**

**(Beginning… )**

Evamaru : *Ehem* ha-halo semuanya! ^_^ saya adah penulis baru di fanfiction ini /gak ada yang nanya

Miku : Loh, ini dimana?

Len : Wah, jangan-jangan kita di curi sama aoutor gaje nih!

Rin : Loh, kemana jerukku?

Len : aku saja yang lagi makan pisang tiba-tiba ada di sini -_-

Miku : Sebenernya kita dimana sih?!

Evamaru : e-etoo…

Kaito : woy, kok gelap disini?

Miku : Lu pake kaca mata item BaKaito!

Kaito : Oh, iya! ^^

Miku : *sweatdrop*

Rin : Hei, belum ada yang jawab pertanyaan ku! Kemana semua jeruk-jerukku!

Len : Dari pada jeruk mu, lebih baik pisangku!

Miku : Hadeh, sebenernya kita ada di mana sih? Woy author! Jawab dong

Evamaru : *pundung*

Kaito : Lah, kok authornya malah pundung sih?

Len : Gak tahu! Mungkin authornya gak niat bikin cerita!

Evamaru : *Satu batu jatoh*

Rin : Kembalikan jerukku!

Evamaru : *Batu kedua jatoh*

Miku : CEPAT KEMBALIKAN KAMI!

Evamaru : *Batu ketiga jatoh*

Kaito : Eh, apa kita gak-

Len : DIAM BAKAITO!

Kaito : *ikutan pundung* padahal kan aku belum ngomong apa-apa! TT_TT

Evamaru : *tiba2 bangkit dari kubur(?) dan mengeluarkan aura hitam kemana-mana* Hei, kalian termasuk kau BaKaito…

Kaito : *Batu2 yang menimpa author pindah ke kaito*

Miku : Eh? OAO *merinding*

Len : Wah, author nya mulai marah nih! -_-

Rin : Jerukku TT^TT

Evamaru : KALAU GUE LAGI NGOMONG DENGERIN KENAPA SIH! GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG DAN BIAR GUE JELASIN DULU! BELUM APA-APA KENAPA SUDAH PADA PROTES SIH?!

AllVocaloid : *Sikem*

Miku : I-iya, silakan mpok eh mbak eh kak eh mas eh bu eh- *BLETAK/dilempar buku ama evamaru*

Len : Wah, author kali ini sadis O_O"

Evamaru : *ehem/lagi?* baik lah, biar kujelaskan dulu mak-

Rin : HUEE MANA JERUKKU! *nangis kejer*

Evamaru : *kesel* kalau masih ada yang ngomong saat gue ngomong…. *Minjem pistol kurumi* siap-siap mati dan bermimpi buruk *Deahtglare*

Rin : Huee! Takut! QAQ *Bletak/dilempar buku*

Evamaru : Ok, saya lanjutin. Masih ada yang mau ngomong?

AllVocaloid : *gelengin kepala*

Evamaru : Bagus! Nah, sekarang saya mau jelasin sesua-

Gakupo : *Tiba-tiba nongol* Eh, lihat luka sen- DOR!/ditembak Evamaru *Semaput*

Evamaru : Saya jelasin secara singkat saja biar tak ada yang ngomong lagi. Pertama, izinkan saya menggunakan kalian sebagai tokoh di fanfiction yang kubuat tanpa protes apapun. Kedua, jika adanya OOC di dalam cerita yang saya buat. Ketiga, diharapkan adanya kerjasama antara Author dengan kalian selama pembuatan cerita. Ke empat, GAKUPO! WOY SADAR! SAYA NEMBAKNYA KAN BOHONGAN! Lagi pula pistolnya kagak ada pelurunya tuh! (=3=)

Gakupo : Emang tadi aku ditembak ya? Ya ampun! Gak nyangka author yang ini jatuh cinta dengan ku! Tapi, maaf, saya hanya punya Luka-Chan *Pede mode on*

Evamaru : *Kesel* DOR!/Nembak gakupo kali ini beneran

Gakupo : *Deaht*

AllVocaloid : *Sweatdrop*

Evamaru : *tarik nafas* yak, bagaimana? Ada yang keberatan? ^_^ *Nodongin senjata ke para vocaloid*

Miku : Eh, iya! Eh, nggak! Eh, apa?

Len : Ba-baik!

Rin : *masih nangis* iya deh! Dari pada kena tembak!

Kaito : Sebagai perwakilan dari vocaloid yang lain, kami SETUJU!

Miku : Loh, kaito bunyana tadi masih pundung?

Kaito : Sudah enggak! Tuh batu2nya ku hancurin buat dijadiin batu kali! *PLAK*

Len : *Sweatdrop* ngomong-ngomong, woy author! Kita di gaji gak?

Evamaru : Masalah gaji mah gampang! Ku hadiahin item kesukaan kalian deh kalo fic-nya sukses! ^^

Miku : SERIUS?! AKU MAU NEGI!

Kaito : AISU! ^^

Len : PISANG!

Rin : JERUK

Gakupo : *kembali sadar* TERONG!

Luka : *Tiba-tiba muncul bersama yang lain* TUNA!

Gumi : CARROT!

Meiko : SAKE!

Miki : PICO

Pico : *Shame* MI-MIKI!

Kiyoteru : ANAK KECIL!

Yuki : OM OM!

Mayu : KAPAK-nya YUNO GASAI!

Aoki lapis : Lapis legit (?) !

Yuzuki : KELINCI!

IA : PLANET JUPITER! (?)

Mew : Ng- apa ya?

Cul : NAGA! (What?!)

VY1 : Pohon SAKURA!

VY2 : KODOKNYA JIRAYA!

Teto : Roti Pranciss!

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop* nih para vocaloid datengnya dari mana sih dan kenapa ada utauloid nyasar?! *nunjuk Teto*

Teto : Loh, bukannya ini tempat belanja gratis ya?

Evamaru : *Sweatdrop lagi* Ya ja dah! By the way, KOK BANYAK BANGET YANG MINTA?! Ini lagi permintaannya aneh2. Ini bukan toko buah,sayur,manusia,makanan,senjata, planet, atau apalah yang disebutin itu!

Kaito : Kan Author udah janji!

Evamaru : *pasrah* Ok deh! Yang penting kalian mau di jadiin tokoh!

R**** : H**** (NAMA ASLI)! KAMU NGAPAIN DIKAMAR? BURUAN! ADA TEMANNYA NIH!

Evamaru : Buset dah! Nih kembaranku teriaknya pake toa masjid atau toa-nya miku di love is war sih?

Miku : Author, buruan gih! Sono keluar! Dari pada kuping kita2 pengeng gara-gara kembaran author!

Evamaru : Yauda deh sampe sini dulu ya! Bai! *Nglempar sesuatu trus pergi*

AllVocaloid dan 1Utauloid : *Napas lega…*

Len : Fuh, akhirnya tuh author setengah waras itu pergi -_-

Rin : *Nangis lagi* Jeruk!

Gakupo : Eh, ngomong2 ini apa? *mungut benda yang tadi author buang*

Gumi : Mana-mana?

Luka : *Baca dengan seksama* Perhatian! Setelah benda ini dilemparkan akan meledak secara otomatis setelah sepuluh detik dari- *mutusin kata-kata trus ngejauh dari Gakupo*

Gakupo : Loh, Luka-chan mau kemana

Luka : SEMUANYA, KABUURRRR! *lari ngibrit sejuta langkah*

AllVocaloid (Kecuali Gakupo) : *ikutan lari karena taku ada apa-apa*

Gakupo : *Bingung karena ditinggal sendirian* emangnya kena-

DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! BUMI GONJANG GANJING LANGIT KELAP KEIP SESUATU CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI MEMBELAH KATULISTIWA SAMUDRA DAN JAGAT RAYARRRRRRRRRRRR (maaf tante soimah dan mbak syarini ^_^" )

Gakupo : MMMMMAAAAAMMMMAAAA*Tepar*

( Ditempat lain )

R**** : H**** denger sesuatu gak?

Evamaru : Nggak tuh! ^_^ *senyum licik*

Akhirnya selsai juga! Maaf ya kalau fanfiction pertama pembukaannya cukup ga je/PLAK

Yang berbaik hati, mohon kritik dan saran tekan REVIEW ^_^

Arigato Nee~


End file.
